Imprint
by envyme13
Summary: Jacob is grieving over the loss of Bella to the "Blood sucker" He doesn't think there is anyone better out there for him. His soul mate though is really out there somewhere. When he finds her can he accept it? Can Bella? Love & Jealousy.-Quick Chapters!
1. Thou canst not teach me to forget

**Disclaimer****" I do not own The Twilight Series or any of the characters in the books. Stephenie Meyer, The genius does.**

_He that is strucken blind cannot forget The precious treasure of his eyesight lost. _

_Thou canst not teach me to forget._

_-Romeo_

_This has to stop Jacob Black! I'm tired of having my thoughts filled with this leech lover. Its making me question whether I'm the one in love with her_. Leah's voice echoed in my head.

For weeks every time she turned I'd have to hear of her remarks. Most were incredibly sarcastic. She annoyed me to the point where I thought of running back to just bite off her head.

The rest of the pack had thankfully chosen to leave me alone. Sometimes they would think of me though, they missed me. Occasionally I would hear interesting things about _her. _The blood sucker had brought her some kind of expensive Mercedes that Seth was fascinated with. His thoughts constantly went to how he pictured himself one day getting one for himself. A childish fantasy of his. He was almost old enough to have his license so a boy his age can only fantasize about cars I guess.

_At least my brother only fantasizes about cars__.. _Leah hissed in my head.

I never responded directly to her I just ignored her hoping she would soon weary of being completely irritating and continued running.

She turned back a few minutes later.

Silence no one in my head but me and the constant flow of thoughts of _her_…

Her wedding had gone great I had seen it through Seth's mind a couple of weeks ago.. He heard me whimpering like the dog I was after word.

Anyone in the forest would've of thought I was injured or dying.

Maybe I was dying, there was nothing but an empty black hole in the pit of my soul .

Never I of all people thought I would experience what it was to love someone and then to lose that person to the walking dead... She was probably already a leech herself.

I howled into the cold night tortured by the grief of a broken heart…..

**Reviews for more**


	2. Remembrance

Bella's Point of View.

In only a short week I'm going to be fast and strong just like the rest of the Cullens. It wasn't fair I had to be stuck in this house while the rest of my family went hunting.

Even if the thought of my chasing a lion still shook me to the very core.

How could I ever kill _anything? _And I couldn't stand the smell of any blood_._

Maybe animal blood smelt different.. then again none of my human fears would matter when I was an indestructible beauty would it?

The house was utterly boring without any of the Cullens around and when I wasn't around Edward I felt like I was only half a being.

Without him around I never felt whole.

Our wedding day had gone surprisingly well and I didn't even trip going down the aisle.

The wedding night was blissful. It was such a wonderful experience and Edward was so careful.

I still get Goosebumps with the thought of that night and all the others after. Being with him in all ways made me incredibly happy but being with him that way.. was indescribable.

The cell phone Edward had practically forced me to carry along with me at all times rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey bells.. I know your married and all but maybe you could come have dinner with Dad for old times sake?"

Charlie sounded so lonely lately. It made me sad to think that in only a few days I would be leaving for good. I could probably come back after my newborn year and look at him through windows and just spy on him unnoticed, but there was to be no direct contact.

"Sure Dad. Edward isn't around anyway so I'll be there soon."

I hung up and ran upstairs to Edwards room, which I guess could now be called _our_ room.

How strange it was to actually be living with him. I loved it.

I went in our closet looking for something to put on quickly then I spotted a piece of wood sticking out from one of my sneakers. I picked it up and almost began to cry.

Images of Jacob's goofy grin swam through my mind.

The wood figurine of a wolf was the only thing I had left of him. Guilt, love, and anguish stabbed my heart. He had been gone for almost two months.

Charlie still worried about him but the tribe and I all new he had ran away in wolf form vowing to never be human.. and trying to rid of his human emotions.

Of his memories of me…

**Note:Reviews for more  
**


	3. She speaks O, speak again, bright angel

_She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a wingèd messenger of heaven Unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes 30 Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air._

_-Romeo_

I'm somewhere in Salem. It was morning. Too early for anyone to be awake though. I found a cabin near the woods. It appeared to be deserted. I refused to turn back human so I searched and ate food the way wolves did, with their sense of smell. I found a bag of stale chips on a table and had breakfast. Anything these days was good enough. Taste wasn't something I worried about or cared much for anyway.

_You cannot be serious? _It was Seth in my head talking directly to me after what must have been weeks. I didn't sense Leah. Thank god.

Seth chuckled. _She is annoying isn't she. Then you wonder what I have to go through._

Silence was beginning to bore me and a conversation sounded nice. Besides Seth was easy to communicate with. He never nagged me.

_What are you doing up so early? I asked._

_I wanted to chat with you. I missed you._

I wasn't supposed to catch the last part but we never learned to control all of our thoughts. There weren't secrets between the wolves. Ever. It made life so hard.

_I cant go back, I grumbled._

_You like eating stale chips and sneaking into cabins in woods? You have to stop running Jake. We need you._

_We've been through this Seth._

_Whatever. _

And he morphed back. It was back to just being me. I heard a rustle from a room. Someone was here and they were waking up. I ran out and stood behind the door and sneaked a peek inside the cabin.

"You left the front door open Tristan," A female voice spoke. Her voice sounded like silk and wine it peaked an interest in me.

"No I didn't," A male mumbled.

The girl was approaching the front door now. I hid enough so she wouldn't see me but also enough to catch a glimpse of her.

She was amazing. Her beauty was... had no words. Not even the female bloodsuckers could compete with her type of beauty.

She was looking out at the forest smiling as if taking in the fresh air.

Her hair was long dark brown waves leading down to her back. She had full lips and vibrant hazel eyes.

The girl looked young she couldn't have been more then sixteen.

"Athena, would you make me some coffee?" The same male voice from before called.

My teeth clenched together. Why was I still standing here staring at the stupid girl. What was wrong with me. I ran away before she decided to look and spot me. Or at least in her eyes A huge wolf staring at her. Having poachers look for me didn't sound like my idea of fun at all.

The morning air rushed through me as I ran getting faster and faster.

If I ever did return to my tribe I would beat all of them in any races.

After what must have been ten minutes I stopped and

then turned around.

I realized that in the moment that I had seen the girl _she_ wasn't on my mind.

Hazel eyes consumed my thoughts as I raced back towards the cabin.

**Reviews for more**


	4. Love

Bella's Point of View

"Bella.. Aren't you worried about Jake?" Charlie asked as I rolled pasta back and forth on my plate with my fork.

He always asked about Jacob when I visited. He did it in this voice though as if afraid I'd burst out in tears at the mention of his name. Which I did always come close to.

I nodded solemnly.

"Do you think he's ever coming back?" Charlie seemed to be asking himself the question more then he was me. I shrugged wishing Edward were around. He never mentions Jacob when he is.

"Poor boy.." Charlie muttered.

There was three short knocks on the door. I jumped up immediately knowing who it was.

Charlie sighed and got up to open the front door. I walked behind him. Edward stood behind it looking like a Greek god.

"Hello Charlie. Just looking for my wife," he said in his smooth velvet voice.

"And here she is." Charlie steps aside as I go jump on Edward. He gives me a peck on the mouth not wanting to do more in front of Charlie.

"I've missed you," I whisper in his ear.

"And I you my love."

We all walk to the living room and sit down. It was still awkward despite the fact Edward and I were married.

I sat while Edward made short polite conversation with my father.

My mind drifted somehow to Jacob. I wondered if he was all right. Where he was. Had he found his imprint? Has he managed to rid himself of all thoughts of me? These last thoughts pained me.

"Something wrong Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

Hurt most have been evident on my face. I attempted a smile.

"No I'm fine."

Fooling Edward wasn't easy and I knew he would ask me again later. When we weren't around Charlie. And I would have to lie because telling my husband I loved another man and worried about him and became jealous with thoughts of him being with someone else wasn't something I would do.

Edward was the last person I ever wanted to hurt.

Hurting him would be like hurting myself. It was selfish of me to even consider being jealous if Jacob had imprinted.

I would never leave Edward for him anyways so what was the point.

In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think If I ever meet Jacob's imprint how much I would despise her.


	5. Did my heart love till now?

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

_-Romeo_

When I returned to the cabin I watched Athena and Tristan who apparently looked to be her protector of some type.

At first I thought he was her boyfriend.

He looked at her so affectionately but she didn't seem to be fazed in that kind of way around him. Tristan looked to be about my age, he treated Athena as if she were some delicate rose.

She wasn't allowed to leave the cabin. Only sometimes to dispose of trash.

I watched them for two days, spying and listening through the windows.

Apparently if anything happened to Athena, a guy named Henry would have Tristan's head.

Who ever Henry was, whenever they spoke of him Tristan's voice held pride and fear for him.

I still couldn't figure out why the two were hiding in a cabin or what they were hiding from.

Athena was stunning. She enjoyed cooking, sometimes excessively.

The first night I had watched her she left food outside the cabin.

"For the animals," she had told Tristan in her sweet enchanting voice.

When they slept I ate it hungrily, savoring the taste of well cooked meat.

It never got boring watching her. She smiled a lot and read two books in a day. When Athena spoke to Tristan she spoke so intelligently. The way she spoke so smartly left me dumbfounded.

_Who is this new girl? _Leah's irritating voice chimed in my head.

I ignored her.

_You've been watching her for two and a half days._

So what if I had it was none of her business.

_Guess your right.. you know I'm kind of glad, I haven't had a funny dream about Bella since._

Leah's tone held wonder.

_Has he imprinted?, _she thought then I heard her morph away.

Bella? There was still pain but not as much as before. I could actually think her name without wincing. Imprinted? Have I? The answer should've been clear. Love at first sight. Athena was all I could think of.

Athena's Point of View

Being stuck in a cabin far away from home wasn't exciting.

Tristan made good company and he was doing a good job of keeping me safe until Henry's return. _My Henry. _

But I still felt like there was something missing.

Was I making the right choice by running away from my family to marry? The enemy in their eyes no less. They were probably trying to hunt down Henry at this very moment.

If I stayed and we continued this none of us would ever be safe, but If I returned I just wouldn't be. It didn't matter I was already here the plan would go as said.

Even with my doubts.

Especially those of Henry not even being the one……

**Reviews for more**


	6. This but begins the woe others must end

_This day's black fate on more days doth depend. This but begins the woe others must end._

_-Romeo_

A despicable scent I fortunately hadn't taken the pleasure of smelling in awhile caught up with me.

The pungent smell sent ripples of anger through my fur. _Vampire. _And it was running at super speed right towards the cabin. Towards Athena. Nothing would harm her. I would fight to the death before anything could.

_Jacob! _Sam's commanding voice surprised me.

_What? _I growled angrily.

_The pack will come and help._

_No__. You wont make it in time._

Sam was cursing and screaming thoughts at me but I ignored them as I ran to stand before the entrance to the cabin.

Seconds later a vampire with topaz eyes stood before me. Topaz eyes was supposed to mean something but my anger left me confused and it consumed me.

"What is this?" the monster asked bewildered.

The door to the cabin opened and there stood Athena looking up with her hazel eyes.

She stared at me, not in fear but in shock.

Then I looked to see the blood sucker look at up at her, amusement in his face and that's when I pounced. He was strong like all the leeches and fast very fast.

Faster even then that parasite Edward. We danced a tactic fight.

"Don't kill him!" I heard Athena yell, and in that instant she distracted me and the leech got me.

There was spinning and darkness everywhere.

I quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Reviews give authors the inspiration to write better.  
**


	7. His Happiness

Bella's Point of View

Yesterday when we returned from Charlie's, Edward asked me what was troubling me.

I lied badly and said it was the fear of turning in a few days. He didn't believe me but didn't question me any further. Today I was sneaking down to LaPush. Billy and Seth always updated me on how Jacob was doing. Seth knew all of his thoughts so he could tell me a lot. I drove down in my bulletproof car Edward insisted I take everywhere. The windows were tinted but everyone knew who the driver would be. The new Mrs. Cullen.

"Hey there," Seth called from Billy's driveway.

"Hey Seth."

"Billy's out fishing but if you want we can take a walk on the beach."

"Yeah sure," I replied gladly.

We walked through the forest and got to the beach in less then a few minutes. I sat on a rock and stared out into the ocean remembering the times when I used to come there with Jacob.When we were best friends and the feelings of love hadn't awaken in me. They were probably awake in him all along.

"So what brings you around here?" he asked pretending not to already know.

"How's Jacob?" I asked.

Seth thought for a moment hesitating on his answer.

"He's.. almost, happy."

That wasn't the answer I usually heard or expected.

"He _is_? Why?"

Seth looked away from me for a moment.

"How's Edward?" he asked.

The friendship the wolf boy and Edward had developed was something odd.

"Fine," I replied annoyed he had dodged my questions.

"Good," he nodded.

I kicked a small rock. "Why is Jake…" I choked on his name," almost happy?"

"He's found his imprint."

My hands began to shake and something hurt inside my chest.

"R-really," I stuttered.

He nodded and looked at me worriedly.

"Who is she?" I asked swallowing a lump in my throat.

"A girl he's been spying on in a cabin in Salem. I believe her name is Athena. He's still in wolf form. I think he's afraid of approaching her. I'll find out more when I run with the pack tonight."

"Oh." I replied solemnly.

What was wrong with me. I had Edward, this was supposed to make me happy that Jacob found his soul mate. The love of his life. The person he would be spending the rest of his life with and having children and marrying. Not exactly in that order but yeah. I was supposed to be happy. I was wasn't I? Then why did it hurt so bad…..

**Reviews ..please**


	8. A choking gall and a preserving sweet

Athena's Point of View

The werewolf was passed out. Henry had carried him inside to the living room. He now lay on the couch snoring. It would have been quite amusing seeing a wolf actually snore if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't know what it was doing here. It was large, hairy, and russet colored. He looked so adorable and peaceful as he slept. I ran my hands through its fur wondering if my family had sent him to spy on me. Shocks of electricity sizzled through my hands as I petted him. It left a tingling sensation throughout my entire body.

"Do you recognize him?" Henry asked in a smooth voice approaching the couch.

I shook my head. "No I've never seen him before."

"He was protecting you," he wondered allowed.

"Yes I know."

Henry's beautiful face stared at me incredulously.

"Why?'

I shrugged.

" I don't know. I think you showed go hunt for a couple of hours. Tristan and I will speak to him when he awakens. We don't want him to try to attack you again."

Henry nodded in agreement then bent over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Until later then my love," he whispered in my ear then disappeared running out in less then a second.

_Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet._

_-Romeo_

I heard the leech whisper to Athena and I awoke. Beautiful hazel eyes were staring at me intently.

I sniffed the air. The blood sucker was gone.

"Here are some clothes. Will you phase?" She asked me putting down a pair of jeans and a shirt by my side.

How did she know what I was? Since she sounded to be good friends with the parasite I attacked she had to know of werewolves of course.

He _had topaz eyes. Like The Cullens. He's a good vampire. _Seth's voice vibrated through my head.

What is she doing with him. I hope she wasn't another Bella.

_Phase_, Seth urged.

It had been so long since I phased I didn't even think I remembered how.

"I'll go wake Tristan while you get ready," Athena said as I nodded.

_Seth.. What if she doesn't like me? What if she's mad I attacked her friend?_

I heard Sam and Embry laughing and Leah snorting.

_She's your imprint you fool she'll like you, _Sam thought.

_Right, Seth agreed._

_Wish me luck_, I thought to them as I phased.

**Reviews...**


	9. Stranger

Athena's Point of View

I should've gone immediately to wake Tristan and tell him our new companion was awake. I didn't. Instead I stood back behind the bedroom door and watched him phase. He was mesmerizing.

He phased so quickly, faster then anyone I've ever seen. He must've been the alpha. He had his back to me. And he exposed more then I've ever seen in a man. The stranger was tall, muscular, and toned. He had long black glossy hair and looked to be about 6 ft two.

Watching him dress would've have been more then my heart rate could've handled so I turned and went towards the twin bed Tristan was sleeping soundly in.

"Wake up," I said pushing him. Tristan opened his eyes angrily.

"You ruined the dream I was having about us being married!" He joked.

"He's phased," I said.

He yawned. "Alright let's begin the interrogation."

In the living room the stranger sat staring at nothing. He was handsome. Almost a movie star like quality. He wasn't like Henry. No one looked like him but he was very close. I sat in front of him.

He looked at me as If he knew something. Physically he looked twenty five. Though something in his eyes, a childlike quality told me he was younger. His presence made my heart rate increase to the point where Henry if here, would think I was going to have a heart attack.

"Phew you reek," Tristan informed him.

The stranger smiled a lopsided grin. It made me lose my breath.

"Sorry. I haven't been in human form in weeks," he said in a musical voice.

I laughed at his reply.

Tristan cleared his throat.

"What's you name?" he asked.

"Jacob Black"

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked.

He smiled at me and it made me blush.

"I'm not sure," he said.

Something about him made me want to learn more. He made me want to touch him. There was this invisible force that I had to fight off that was yearning me to go to him.

"Your not here to kill us?" Tristan asked.

Jacob shook his head.

"Good," I said.

"Why are you both here?" he asked.

Tristan and I looked at each other. Should we tell this stranger what we were running from?

Jacob looked at us curiously.

"Were hiding from a pack of werewolves and a clan of vampires."


	10. Out of this nettle

_ Out of this nettle, danger, we pluck this flower, safety._

_ –King Henry IV_

"Your kidding?" I said to them both. They were running from two of the most dangerous creatures on the planet.

Athena shook her head in response.

"Why?" I asked them.

Tristan answered," Athena and I are from the Alberta tribe. Our families our packs of wolves dedicated to fighting Vampires. Killing them actually. Henry was of our tribe. He's the vampire you attacked earlier. But up until about two years ago. He was just human like me. Henry, Athena and I have been best friends since childhood. Athena and Henry have been together since middle school. ..and when he died she thought him lost forever until he appeared last year as a vampire. Our families were outraged and wished him dead. Athena wouldn't allow it and so we ran away and here we are."

This was a lot of information to process at once. Henry was a vampire. Athena and Tristan are from a wolf tribe. Henry is Athena's boyfriend?

"So your pack wants to _kill _you? "

"Our families believe us to be traitors," Athena said in response.

"Why does a _vampire_ clan want to kill you?"

Athena looked down and Tristan looked up as if not paying attention.

"Well..?" I pushed.

"Athena is a werewolf just like you. I of course am not.. Which pretty much sucks.. but anyways Henry and her plan to.. marry," Tristan mumbled.

This was incredible. Is fate playing with my life here. My _imprint _was in love with a vampire as well? And wait what does that have to do with a clan of vampires trying to kill them…

"No!" I yelled aloud jumping up.

Athena looked up at me with a perplexed expression on her face.

"They want to kill you because If Henry turns Athena she will be half vampire half wolf. Which would make her the most powerful creature existing!!"

By the looks on their faces I seemed to have been right. This couldn't be. I won't allow Athena to be turned into a walking cold statue.

I was quivering all over, if I didn't control my anger I would phase.

"We need to go," I heard the familiar blood suckers voice behind me.

Athena and Tristan stood up together looking frightened.

"They've found us," Athena stated.

I turned to see the leech named Henry nodding and staring at me furiously.

"He's not one of them Henry," Tristan informed him.

"Very well. We need to think of a safe place to run fast."

I looked at the parasite coldly. "I know the place," I stated.

"I'll carry Tristan,"Henry said.

I nodded to Henry in agreement then looked at Athena.

She was trembling.. and then she phased into a white wolf with a long line of black fur down her back.

Even in wolf form she was magnificent.

I phased and led them to safety.

To my home.


	11. Help

Bella's Point of View

Edward, Alice, Jasper , Emmett, and I sat in our living. Edward and Alice were playing chess. It was an interesting game because of their abilities. Edward could easily read what Alice was to do next and Alice could see what his next move would be. The game could go on for hours. Suddenly, Alice blanked out, a familiar expression on her face. She was having a vision.

"Alice?" Jasper asked after the blankness from her face was gone.

"There's people coming."

"Who?" Emmett asked her.

"I don't know but they need our help."

Edward stood and went walking towards our front door we all followed behind.

Carlisle, Rose, and Esme came downstairs.

The bell rang and Edward opened the door.

There stood a young man, he looked to be about seventeen. He was relatively handsome, with short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Beside him stood a taller, slightly muscular, young man. He was pale and incredibly beautiful. Just like the Cullen's. He had topaz eyes. And unlike his companion he wasn't human. Another, Vampire. Behind the two I almost fainted at the sight of Jacob running up beside a stunning young girl. I could imagine Rosalie's envy as she watched her come up. The girl was inhumanely beautiful.. except she was human.

"I wouldn't have come here if we didn't need your help. We made a good team the last time," Jacob said looking at all the Cullens except me.

Edward nodded and we all walked inside. He, by reading Jacob and all the other stranger's minds probably already knew what was going on.

**Note: Alice can't see the wolves so the people she refers to is Tristan and Henry**


	12. True love never did run smooth

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

_-Lysander_

Numerous emotions consumed my soul and mind as I stood in a room with my first love and my one true love. It was impossible keeping my nerves in check. One, because not looking at Bella was becoming harder and harder by the minute, and two because I was in a room filled with parasites. Originally I thought of taking them back to LaPush but the leech Henry wouldn't have been allowed to step a single one of his cold dead feet past our boundary. Although if he broke the treaty the pack would've probably killed him instantly and then I'd be free of my competition for Athena. This thought did brush through my head but then I realized that Athena would've never forgiven me and winning her over would have been an even more of a difficult task. Anger was very hard to suppress when Edward was around and Henry's presence doubled it. They were so much alike. They stood in the same elegant manner and spoke in there same perfect English. I was beginning to think that fate was truly against me. Did this really have to happen to me twice?

That mind reading sponge had just finished up telling the rest of his vampire family of our predicament. It pissed me off so bad that he knew how much I despised asking them for help and it pissed me off even more that he knew of the situation between Henry, Athena, and I. Couldn't he just read what he needed and not hear the rest of my thoughts?

"No," the leech said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I started singing the abc's in my head obnoxiously hoping it would spite him. He looked at me coldly and I smiled continuing my cheerful song in my head.

Athena's Point of View

I sat beside Tristan on a low love seat in a large home. We were surrounded by beautiful vampires. He fidgeted nervously beside me. He was probably terrified. Henry was one vampire and whenever he was around Tristan practically hid behind me. Now we were in a room full of them. The ordinary girl with the large brown eyes named Bella stared at me curiously. I was getting nervous at the way she was examining me as if I were on trial. She was very pretty, and human. Her husband Edward reminded me a lot of Henry. He stood beside him, both speaking incredibly fast to the rest of the vampires. Of course they all seemed to understand what was being said.

Watching Bella and Edward made me think of how Henry and I would be. When she wasn't looking at me with that uncomfortable curiousity. Her gaze would go to Edward and she would look at him with a pure love in her eyes. I wondered if I looked the same way when I gazed on Henry.Edward looked at Bella the same Henry looked at me. So maybe it was the same?

Jacob stood apart from the rest of us in a corner. He seemed to be contemplating something in his mind. I studied his features and suddenly had some gravitational pull to go touch him. He looked up at me catching me stare and smiled his goofy grin. I shyly looked away and caught Bella looking.Jacob turned away avoiding her gaze.

**note:Prolonging the ending.. I needed this chapter to avoid the explanations and the introduction which I skipped. Next chapters have more action.**


	13. Discovery

Bella's Point of View

Somehow I ended up in Alice's room with Athena. Alice was going crazy over how "extraordinary" Athena's hair was. Yes, she actually said .. _extraordinary_.

After much debate it was decided that Henry stay here with .. _her_, while Jacob and Tristan went to meet up with Sam and the rest of the pack to explain the situation. Then tonight we would all meet in the east forest to come up with some miraculous plan.

The Cullen's owed Jacob this after what he did for us the last time anything this dangerous happened. He got the wolves and the vampires to fight together side by side against an enemy. All to protect me. Now it was to protect _her_. And Edward was helping…

I don't see what is so special about her! Sure she's more beautiful then Rosalie, who's a vampire. And yeah my _ex _best friend is all goo goo eyed for her and so is that handsome Henry but she seemed rather boring to me. Jasper who barely laughs was only pretending to laugh at her jokes and Emmett teases everyone, it wasn't a sign of friendliness. I clench my hands in tights fists.

I'm supposed to be the only human who has a vampire and a werewolf be in love with her!

"Are you okay?" Athena asks me in her oh so nice sounding voice.

"Yes," I hiss.

She flinches and looks away. Alice stares at me shaking her head.

I roll my eyes and stomp out of the room towards the library. I stop at the door when I hear Edward and Henry talking and I begin to listen.

"It's hard you know.. thinking that soon I'm the one in charge of taking away her life. When we were younger we always talked about kids and raising a family. Now it's impossible but at least we'll have each other, forever…" Henry sounded so sad when he spoke. I knew he was referring to that _.. her_.

"I don't want to turn Bella. Even now after we're married. But I can't imagine living through eternity without her and it's what she wants, it's what I'll give her. I walk this earth to make her happy. If not for her I'd be lost as I was before. Your lucky you only had to go through two years without your Athena," Edward said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Yes," Edward answered an unspoken question.

It must've been something Henry was thinking.

"I don't know. She's like Bella. I can't read her mind. It must be a wolf trait or something," Edward grumbled.

I burst into the library."What do you mean you can't read her mind!?"

Henry and Edward's beautiful faces stared at me amused.

"None of the wolves of our families tribes can be read. Their minds are blocked, they can't even read each others," Henry stated.

**Note: If anyone didn't catch this or put it together. Henry was thinking of how Jacob looks at Athena so much and he began to wonder if they were imprinted. Edward being able to read Jacob's mind confirmed this for Henry. When Edward says I don't know Henry was thinking if Athena knew this and if she loved Jacob, he wasn't asking Edward directly but Edward answers his thought. Henry wouldn't have asked him very well knowing Edward couldn't read Athena's mind.**

"How do they navigate?" I asked.

"Instinct," Edward informed me.

"I'm going to go check on Athena," Henry said getting up and leaving.

I went and sat atop Edwards lap.

"I'm Sorry," I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "It's okay. We both knew you we're there anyways," he whispered in my ear.

Duh, I thought. Vampires. What was I thinking? They probably heard my heart pounding a million times a second.

I turned my body around and positioned myself so I could stare into his golden eyes.

"What did you say yes to?"

For a second he hesitated then dazzled me with his smile.

"Now Bella. Is that any of your business?" He asked in his velvet soft voice.

I kissed him slowly and teasingly.

"Please,"I begged against his lips.

"I just confirmed the fact that Jacob and Athena are each others imprint."

My heart sunk.

"Is he going to hurt Jacob?"

Edward shook his head.

"He's not that type of person."

He was right. Henry wasn't like that. He was better then that. He was a really good person. He was just like Edward. He probably won't even beg if she chooses Jacob because he knows he's what's best. At that moment I felt really sorry for Athena. She would have to choose just like I had to. And in the end someone was going to get hurt… and I truly hope it wasn't Jacob.


	14. Ecstasy of love

_This is the very ecstasy of love_

_-Hamlet_

Unlike the last time, we all came in human form. I sat on top a large branch while Sam, and Jasper discussed strategy. The two parasites I disliked the most, Henry and Edward were practicing their fighting skills on each other. No one seemed to be winning. I wondered what Henry's special power was. I truly hoped he couldn't read minds as well because that would just ruin my day more then it was. Leah, unluckily was the first one of the pack I saw when I arrived in LaPush. She smiled at me arrogantly and was about make some sarcastic remark when she laid her beady little eyes on Tristan. A spark of energy flew throw the air like the one when I'm around Athena. Except that Athena wasn't around. At first I didn't make anything of it then I saw how Tristan was looking at Leah as if she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I doubted that because he lived with Athena his entire life. Don't get me wrong Leah's pretty and all but her rude and obnoxious manner isn't something I'd want to be involved with at all. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other, even after the rest of the pack arrived. Quil and Embry noticed it too because they were both gesturing and pointing out how Leah was acting ridiculously nice all of a sudden. It was unfair Leah found her imprint and how quickly they were already acting like a married couple. They just met this afternoon and right now I didn't really want to be looking at them sitting next to each other kissing every two seconds. Especially while I had to sit almost two feet away from Athena while she watched her bloodsucking lover fight Bella's Leech fondly.

The idiots stopped their practice round realizing neither of them was going to win.

Edward walked over to Bella and picked her up. She laughed joyously and they kissed. Yuck, I walked into the forest before I saw Henry and Athena do the same. That I wouldn't be able to handle.

"Jacob?" I heard Athena's soft voice.

I turned to see she was behind me. She smiled at me warmly. It took all the will power I had not to scoop her up and just kiss her. I returned her smile.

"Thank-you for helping us," she said.

"Any time." And I meant it.

"Why are you helping us?"

Because since the moment I saw you I knew you were the one. And it wasn't just your beauty that captivated me but that wild spark in your hazel eyes, the love you have for wild animals, the fact you cook so well and so much, the way you have with words and the intelligence you hold at such a young age. Because I love you. You're the person I should be with and because _it's you_ who I've been waiting for. You're my destiny, my soul mate, my imprint…

I ignored her question instead I asked, "Do you want to hear a story?"

She nodded and we both sat down in the dark forest Indian style.

"Not long ago there was a girl. She had her heart broken. Her entire world left her. She felt alone. One day she went to an old friends house….."

And I told her the story of Bella, Edward, and I. I never used names but I told her everything even the feelings that heartbroken best friend had after the girls world returned and took his world with him.

**Note:Its not fight scene action.. it's more emotional and verbal. The fighting will come soon. I promise. But first Athena and Jacob need to build out some type of relationship.**

**Reviews give me inspiration and makes my writing so much better.**


	15. Clarity

Athena's point of view

In moments of clarity you never realize how the answers where there all along. I don't know how I knew it and figured it out so well. All the pieces came together like an intricate puzzle. Bella was the girl, Edward her world, and Jacob the best friend. No wonder Jacob avoided her longing gaze and stared at Edward in such a crude fashion. Their love triangle was one of epic love stories that still had a toll on each of them. Right now I was sitting in Henry's cold lap. I was the fire and he was the ice that cooled me down. The opposite temperature of our bodies was something of magic when it came together. I stared at Jacob realizing the sadness he hid behind that mask of humor. He was shirtless and the ripples of his muscles reflected in the moonlight. He was like fire, just like me. In that moment I began to think what would happen if fire and fire came together. Would they grow or dim out? Would the flames grow and become untouchable? I shrugged off that thought and paid attention to what the vampire named Carlisle was telling us.

"We'll split up and corner them. The wolves are coming from the North. Sam and the rest the pack and Athena will circle them from the east and the rest of us will come from the west."

The wolves including myself phased. Henry ran his icy fingers through my fur.

"Follow Sam's lead. Don't do anything stupid. I know how valiant you try to be," he said to me.

I put one of my white paws up as if promising and nodded.

Tristan walked Bella back to the Cullen house we're they were far from danger.Before leaving she looked at Edward anxiously afraid for him. I hated that she had to feel this way for him because at that moment I was worried as well. Not just for Henry, but for Jacob as well. Being preoccupied this way for Jacob made me angry with myself.

One paw at a time the earth pounded beneath me as I followed the rest of the wolves. Jacob was close behind me as if guarding me, it bothered me that he had the urge to protect me.

_Urge? It's more like a need._ A thought that wasn't mind flickered through my mind.

This should have been impossible because the wolves from my tribe didn't have this special sense of power.

_How can you read my mind? _I asked him bewildered.

Jacob chuckled in my head.

_I don't know. Before, on our way here I couldn't. Now I can and I like it._

_Well.. STOP._

_I can't. And your really worried about me? _He asked tauntingly.

I ignored him irritated and intrigued at this weird twist of events. Yes you idiot and I don't like it. You already devoured most of my mind now you can actually read it. How perfect.

He laughed musically in my head._ It's too bad it's only when were both in wolf phase._

No that's very good. And Henry won't be happy about this when I tell him. He'll have his head.

_Tell that bloodsucker to try and fight me._

I shuddered at the thought of seeing them fight.

_He won't have to_, I replied.

He can control minds. That's his special skill. He'll just make you stop listening to my thoughts.

_Great, I heard him mumble._

Our mental conversation was over. I skimmed his mind for any thoughts that would interest me as we ran to meet our demise. I came up blank because Jacob had suddenly decided to sing the song that went If your happy and know it and you really want to show it if your happy if you know it clap your hands. Except instead of hands it was stomp your paws and behind me I could hear him doing just that and the rest of the pack was doing the same in front of us. I forgot they all shared minds. Why could Jacob read my mind and I read his but the rest of the pack's thoughts didn't go through my mind and they didn't seem to know what I was thinking either. Things were getting weirder and weirder by the minute. And then they began to get dangerous when three large black wolves attacked us from behind a row of bushes.

Jacob growled angrily and pounced on the one nearest him. I looked to the right and stared at a black wolf with a long line of white fur going down his back.

_Brother_ I hissed in my head.

He began to run and I went off and chased him. I was always fastest… Even if I was traitor to our tribe I never believed he would come and help do the deed to destroy us. This thought made me angry and it drove me to a rush of adrenaline that made me run at an impossible fast pace. I was getting closer and closer when suddenly he was out of sight. I stopped, skimming the trees and bushes and sniffed the air. There was no sign of him...

**Reviews please and Ive added notes in some of the chapters before and Ive fixed some errors so if anyone would like to go back and take a look )  
**


	16. A hit

_A hit, a very palpable hit._

_-Hamlet_

Being able to read Athena's mind was like opening a chamber of gold. She thought of me in ways that displeased her but pleased me very much. Athena was yet to figure out we were imprinted but I figured it was because the bloodsucker held a part of her heart and blinded her from the obvious.

Sam was thinking that we could read each other's thoughts because of our imprint bond being so high and stubbornly abnormal.

I ripped the head of two black wolves while the others fought against more that kept coming. They seemed to be doing alright so I headed off in the direction Athena had ran to chase the wolf that looked a lot like her. She was standing by a meadow looking about and sniffing the air. He must've been hiding from her. I crept down looking around as well. I was but a few feet from her when I noticed a black patch of fur sticking out from a bush beside her. She was oblivious to it. The wolf ran and made like it was about to attack. I growled as I went to block him from getting to her. We met mid air and began chomping at each other. He held me by the throat. Athena attacked his lower body clawing and making him bleed. He let go of my neck and went for Athena. He slashed her across the face with his claws, she fell and hit the ground hard. A venomous wrath went throw my entire being. I chomped my mouth on his neck and broke it off with one bite. I dropped the two pieces of the body and went to look at Athena. There was blood pouring down her beautiful white fur. I howled angrily into the night.

Bella's Point of View

I paced across the wooden living room floor. Just a few minutes ago I heard the painful howl of a wolf. I didn't know if it was the enemies or one of the Quileute tribe or worse Jacob's. Was Edward alright? He wouldn't die on me because he knows if he did I'd end up trying to kill myself. I began to pace faster.

"Relax," Tristan said from a chair. He sounded as if he was trying to tell himself the same as well.

I noticed him acting all lovey dovey with Leah so he must've been feeling at least half of what way I was. My worries were doubled. Edward and Jacob are fine, I assured myself.

The door barged open and in walked Jacob……..completely _naked _carrying a white wolf.

"Tristan," he almost pleaded.

Tristan paled and walked over to help Jacob . They went upstairs and I followed behind realizing who the wolf was.


	17. Stony limits cannot hold love out

_For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt._

_-Romeo_

Tears, I rubbed them away angrily. I will not weep despite the pain that's eating at my already broken heart. Athena is unconscious she isn't dead. I stare at her as she phases into her lovely human form a blanket over as I hold her in my arms.

"Put her down on the bed," Tristan urges me.

I don't wish to let her go but do as I'm told.

"Carlisle will be here soon. In the mean time Jacob you and I should wait downstairs while Bella dresses her," Tristan says.

I hadn't even realized Bella was in the room. She looked at me and nodded her head in assurance. Seeing her be so kind to Athena was touching because since our arrival she had only been looking at her coldly. I reluctantly leave the room and go downstairs with Tristan. We wait in the living room.

"We make a good team." Edward's voice reached the living room.

"We sure do," Henry said to him.

They walked in together triumph on their faces.

Edward stared at me and his face soon held dread.

"Henry.." he began but Henry somehow knew because he was gone in instant up the marble stairs.

"Jacob don't go up there," The leech said to me seeing me get up.

I looked at Edward, despite our obvious differences and our competitive rivalry I both hated him and admired him. If we were both regular humans we may have even been friends.

"What would you do?" I asked him.

He flinched very well knowing his answer. I didn't wait for his response but bounded up the stairs.

"Love wake up please," I heard Henry whispering.

I stood by the open door staring at Athena's body on the bed. Henry was in a chair by her side holding her hand and Bella in a corner looking on sadly. I walked in and stood on the other side of the bed my gaze never leaving Athena.

Bella walked out of the room, probably to go check on Edward. If it were possible I knew Henry would cry he sat there very still staring at Athena's small hand.

"You're her imprint," he whispered.

Watching him made me pity both him and myself. We both wanted the same thing and we knew only one of us could win. This time I was going to fight for what was mine because Athena was my destiny. She belonged to me.

"Yes," I said.

He didn't move or speak and then he got up slowly.

"Please wake her," he said leaving the room.

The leech was too much like Edward. Self- Sacrificing and valiant. I walked over and sat in the chair he had been sitting in.

"There is nothing I wouldn't give right now if you just woke up. I'd even let the leech have you if in the end it's what you wanted but I will fight for you until then.."

I caressed her scarred cheek. The scars were healing fast but she would still not wake.

"I never did finish my story," I whispered.

I pushed her hair back and stroked it.

"The best friend sure… he was heart broken for awhile. He ran from all his human past trying to forget all his troubles and heal the wound the girl had given him. One day he stumbled across a cabin and inside lived the most beautiful young girl his eyes had ever come across to. When he saw her he realized she was the answer to his broken heart. She could make it whole again and he would have her make it whole again….."

Athena's hand touched mine and her eyes fluttered open. She stared at me dizzily.

"It was you. Your what was missing," she whispered.

"Is she alright," Carlisle stormed in.

I nodded not looking up to meet his eyes, I just stared at Athena and smiled.

"Okay well I'm going to have to check. You should go tell Henry Athena's awake," Carlisle said.

The bloodsucker won't be too happy when I tell him I got her to wake. I got up and headed downstairs.


	18. All that glistens is not gold

_All that glistens is not gold_

_-The Merchant of Venice_

The dawn was soon to break the evening sky. I ran behind the blood suckers my paws one before the other. We separated when the scent of the new parasites came closer. My thoughts stayed on Athena. The sun rose above the sky gleaming. An evil hiss came from ahead. I followed the sound and soon came towards a golden light that wasn't the sun. Up a head stood a leech twice my size. Rays of light reflected from every part of his body. His eyes were crimson red and he looked at me with an animal like ferocity.

"Your days are gone mongrel," he hissed.

Athena's angelic face swam through my mind.

No, I will return to fight for her love…and with that thought we began the combat of life or death.

Athena's Point of View

"Choose me. I am life." Jacob stared at me with loving eyes.

"I have been your life," Henry whispered in my ear.

We were all on an unfamiliar beach. Jacob sat on my left and Henry on my right.

"You belong with me," Jake insisted.

"No Athena you and I have always been together." Henry's voice was like sweet wine.

"Athena. I love you," They both said at the same time.

I woke with a start.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

I began to cry, knowing the reality of my dream.

"It's okay. Don't cry," she said.

"How did you choose?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused for a moment then seemed to have figured out my question.

"I chose the one I knew I couldn't live without."

"How did you know Edward was that one"?

She thought for a moment. "When he left… It was like I was empty. Without him around and knowing he was gone was the most horrible experience in the world. It was worse than getting pierced with a million daggers. It was just so painful and when he returned I just knew I couldn't go through that again. The thought of never seeing him again or seeing his crooked smile was unbearable… impossible."

**I brought my copy on Aug 2 at exactly 12:01 am and stayed up the entire night reading it. .. most of you though may not have the copy or aren't fast readers so for the next two weeks I won't be updating this I will be rereading the twilight saga all over again.. thanks and have fun with breaKING Dawn ..dont be too sad when its over i know i was..**


	19. Part Two Authors Note

-**Part two of this story is posted under **_**It was you. **_

*Although this part is finished I would greatly appreciate it if people _continued reviewing _it, because I have seen how many reads it has and it is under many people's favorites, yet there hasn't been a single recent review lately.

So please, out of courtesy and for opinions, **REVIEW.**

_Thank-you for reading._


End file.
